


Drunk Storytime - Hark! The Herald Angel Sings by SerenityStargazer

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caught in the Act, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is the Lord's Herald, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Something New, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading of Hark! The Herald Angel Sings by SerenityStargazer
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Kudos: 1





	Drunk Storytime - Hark! The Herald Angel Sings by SerenityStargazer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hark! The Herald Angel Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292322) by [SerenityStargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer). 



Please enjoy [Hark! The Herald Angel Sings by SerenityStargazer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zd2AY-DFTPM&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=7&t=0s)


End file.
